Aspects of the present invention generally relate to sensing a current in an integrated circuit.
In some types of integrated circuits, it is necessary to sense a current signal, e.g. a sensor current. The sensor current may be generated in a sensor, e.g. a photo diode or the like, which is connected to a signal input of the integrated circuit or which is provided integrally within the integrated circuit. Typically the sensor current is received via a current input stage of the integrated circuit so as to be supplied to internal structures of the integrated circuit for further processing. For example, the sensor may be used as part of a data interface to receive data signals.
When sensing a current, in particular with very low sensor currents, leakage currents may exist which are the same order of magnitude as the sensor current.